


Coveted

by theimaginesyouneveraskedfor



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, So yeah, and thor's gonna get hurt, depending, loki's a shit, probably a few more parts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 14:17:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19252867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor/pseuds/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor
Summary: Thor’s betrothed awaits his return but finds her company to be less than savoury.Warnings: noncon sex (exhibitionism).This is dark!Loki and explicit. 18+ only.





	Coveted

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was a group effort in a Discord server in terms of the basic idea and we want some public sexing dark! Loki so I'm hoping I get a decent response and can add a little more to this. Thanks to everyone who reads and please leave a comment if you do! :D

Thor had soon to return. You counted the seconds until he did. It was days at first, than hours, then minutes. But now he was close. Heimdall had sent word only moments before. The king was on his way back and you would soon be reunited. It had been nearly a week since his departure and would be three more before you wedding. If he were near, it would not be long at all.  _How long had you waited for him?_  A lifetime. The two of you oblivious to the love right in front of you. A love unchanged despite all that time had taken from you.

Yet time promised a bright future. The people of Asgard adored their king and you only wanted to aid in serving them as diligently. He had vowed to learn from the mistakes of his father and to prosper in peace not war. He was the jewel in the crown. A sparkling beacon and you could only hope to help him sit the throne. That was what made you most nervous. Disappointing the people.  _Disappointing him_.

You stood on the balcony and daydreamed of his return until he would truly come before you. You could see him there now. Down in the courtyard, his blue eyes shone up at you as he strode through the gates in his golden mail; crimson cape rippling from his shoulders. The same crimson you would wear on your wedding day. It was a coy surprise you had planned for him. You could hear his laughter now; see the little lines beside his eyes as they crinkled; feel his warmth around you. Yet he still did not appear.

“You’ve time yet, my lady,” The voice frightened you. You gripped the railing as you glanced over your shoulder. Loki stood casually in the open doors behind you. His footsteps whispered across the stone as he neared. “My brother is never one to hurry.”

“Oh, I know it,” You chuckled as your eyes strayed back to the distance. “The prince that time forgot.”

“Mmm, is that what they say?” He stood only a foot from you as he leaned on the railing. “He’s not a prince anymore.”

“No, he isn’t,” You agreed, “But he is still learning.”

“And you shall soon be his queen,” Loki remarked, “You must be excited.”

“Honoured,” You corrected him, at last turning to meet his gaze. He was staring at you; his green eyes unyielding. “Humbled.”

“As a girl, you must’ve dreamt of it. Marrying the golden prince. Wearing the crown of the gods.” He smirked, his tone sickly, “Never had a second thought for the younger prince, did you? The dark-haired runt who only spoke well of you; the very one who swore to his father that she was more than another lord’s daughter…”

“Loki,” You blinked in confusion. “What are you–”

“I told Thor years ago. On the very name day he came of age. I was a few years away myself; young, but not naive.” His grin faded. “I think that was the moment he decided to love you.”

“I–Loki, why are you saying this? Now, of all times?” Your voice was low; almost fearful.

“I never thought you’d love him back,” His brows arched, “His love is not fated; it is not the genuine heart-wrenching helplessness of devotion. It is the chosen affection of one who wants and takes all.”

“I love him, Loki,” You breathed. You made to turn to him but your hands caught in air. You looked down at the eerie green rings which held your wrists to the railing. “What? Loki, stop it.”

“He knew I love you. He’s known for years.”

“Why did you never tell me then?” You tugged but found no give in the restraints.

“I convinced myself you had a brain. That you would see through his farce,” He stepped closer. “I put too much faith in you. Too much energy to let you waste it all.”

“Release me,” You said staunchly. “Now, or–”

“Or?” He taunted.

“I’ll scream.” You threatened.

He chuckled and reached to trace his fingers along your cheek. You tried to pull away but were still trapped. “You will scream, I know,” He smiled again, “But only when I want you to.”

You opened your mouth but no sound rose. It was as if there was a coil wrapped around your voicebox. You tried again but still nothing more than a pathetic wheeze. You struggled against the binds at your wrists, his hand closed on your chin as he forced you to look at him. His pupils dilated as he stared down at you.

“What makes my brother more worthy than me? He is shallow, vain, obtuse. He is everything unworthy of you.” He hissed. “He  _has_  everything already. The throne, the people, the hammer…for once, I won’t let him win.”

Your lips moved soundlessly as you tried to speak again but found yourself as mute as before. You gritted your teeth in frustration and his grip tightened on your chin. He bent and his lips met yours. Softly, at first, than rougher. You pulled against the rail but only managed to push yourself deeper into his kiss. He had never used his magick on you before. In all your time knowing each other; through childhood and all, he had never gone so low.

His lips left yours and he dragged them along your cheek as he moved behind you. He let go of your chin and you were freed to look at the courtyard below. Anyone could happen by and witness his assault…but that may not be what they see. He brought his hands up and ran them over your hair as he pressed himself to you. Your hip bones were pinned to the rail as he did.

“I was too nice, wasn’t I?” His long fingers stretched around your neck. “I should’ve been crass like him. Ignored you for half my life, as he did. Ran after Sif for years while you yearned in the shadows. If that is what would grant me your heart, it’s what I would do.”

You shook your head and his fingers slid along your shoulders. You squirmed and yanked on your wrists again. He was right about Thor. He hadn’t always been doting. He had run wild and chased his whims. That didn’t lessen his current affection. It didn’t change the love you had forged in time and survival.

His hand descended down the back of your gown. His fingertips tickled you through the silk, lingered on the braided belt at your waist. Lower, again. His palms grazed over the curve of hip and ass; he cupped your cheeks through the fabric and hummed. “Thor would never love you like I do, Y/N. You must know that…no crown is worth the oblivion of such an oaf as your husband.”

You trembled, your body jolted as you continued to fight against his magick. The hem of your skirt stirred, a breeze along your legs as it was drawn higher. Ankles, knee, thigh, each revealed an inch at a time. A shiver ran through you as Loki gathered the layers of silk until your most private part was bare and vulnerable. One could look up through the slats of the rail and see all of you. He could see all of you.

A shock of colour lit the sky suddenly and you stared up into the horizon. The bridge was open. Thor’s long-awaited return had come. You tugged again and again, your wrists ached as they strained against the binds. Loki held your skirts aloft with one hand as his other explored your nudity. He pinched your ass, spread his fingers along the goosebumped flesh, then dipped lower, pushed just between your legs as you squirmed.

“Are you thinking of him?” Loki asked as his fingers prodded between your thighs. He poked at your pussy even as you tried to keep your legs tight against his intrusion. “Or is this all for me?”

You hung your head in frustration, your hands balled into fists as you shook. His hand retreated and closed around your hip. He guided you back and kicked your feet apart. You made to realign yourself as you were and sharp slap stung across your ass. Your ankles were thus bound in a similar green glow; your legs open as you stood leaned against the rail. You whined, or tried to, your eyes glossy. Thor would ride through those gates and find you thus.

“What say we give my brother a warm homecoming?” Loki snarled and you listened to the brush of fabric, the flick of hide laces. You didn’t need to look to see what he was doing. You didn’t want to look.

You squeezed shut your eyes and braced yourself as he stepped closer. A prod along your ass made your flinch. He rubbed the head of his cock along your skin, a trail of precum in its stead. He tapped it at the apex of its curve and purred. The hand that held your skirts adjusted, bunched the silk tighter. He pushed on your shoulder until you were forced to bend, just slightly, just enough. Your palms flattened over the stone, fingers clawed frantically; helplessly.

He pushed his member between your cheeks. You tried to pull away and he smacked you again. Your entire body tensed as he guided himself further. He bent his knees as he lined himself up and dragged his cock along your folds. Back and forth, back and forth, until the shame pooled with your wetness. He stopped at your entrance and you lifted your head. He didn’t move as your heart stuttered;  _had sense returned to him? Had he changed his mind?_

You peeked over your shoulder and nearly fell forward onto the rail as he shoved into you. His green eyes met yours as he plunged inside. Your mouth opened in a soundless gasp and you tore your mortified gaze from him. You clung to the rail as you fought to keep yourself together. He pushed on your lower back until you were forced to arch and he sank even deeper.

You could hear voices rising from the windows below; footsteps of those in the walkways parallel to the main courtyard. Loki’s hand moved again. He covered your vee and pet the tuft of hair there. He lingered, swirled the hair around his fingers before he delved deeper. Two fingers found your bud and you twitched. You tried to keep your body still but with each slow thrust, you were on your tiptoes.

His front was flush to your back as he reached to your clit and drew circles around it. His long nose tickled your ear as he kept his pace steady; measured. He was big and your walls stretched around his length. Your thighs tensed as the sparks began to rise from his fingertips. He toyed and teased until you bit your tongue. Your breath was heavy, your body shuddered as the pleasure overtook your indignity.

You bent further, hands latched onto the rail as Loki kept flush to you. He stoked an irresistible heat and you threw your head back against his shoulder. His fingers worked until your nerves were in a flurry and your mouth fell open; you were surprised by your own voice as a long moan marked your orgasm. He chuckled as he nuzzled your neck.

“I told you, when I bid it, you will scream for me,” He growled and sank his teeth into your throat.

At that, he removed his hand from your clit and brought both to your hips. You could barely hold yourself up as he quickened his pace. He let your skirts drape around him as he fucked you. They swayed wildly as he plunged into without relent. Each thrust was deep and hard. The slapping of your flesh echoed across the courtyard. You could hear distant voices, the stir of dirt, soft footsteps. You didn’t care as you were shattered by another orgasm; this one barely escaped through gritted teeth.

Loki stood straight, the purple welt at your throat throbbed. His own grunts began to rise around you as he pounded into you. He let go of your hips and tugged at the top of your dress until the laces snapped and the bodice sagged. He tugged until it slipped past your tits and they bounced with each sharp thrust. He kneaded them and tweaked your nipples. You squeaked and he gave a low groan.

He pulled back and latched onto the back of your belt as he held you in place and hammered into you. Your moans floated on the air. You couldn’t hold back as you felt yourself ascending once more. All sense had left you. You forgot that you were on a balcony, as good as naked before the palace, or that you were being ravished by your betrothed’s brother. You didn’t hear the nearing voices or footfalls or sense the impending approach of your beloved. All you knew was that it felt so good.

“This is it, my sweet, you’re going to scream for me,” He rasped, “Aren’t you?”

You shook your head but it was more a loll as your arms trembled, threatening to collapse as you held yourself up against the railing. Your breath was ragged, painful, as the rush of ecstasy mounted.

“Say it,” He barked as the voices grew clearer then died all at once. “Say my name.”

“Loki!” You cried out as your climax struck you violently. “Oh, Loki! Yes, yes, yes! Loki!”

You tossed your head back in your rapture and shook as you felt a gush within. His thrusts grew slower until your bodies stilled. Your wrists and ankles were freed as his hand came up around your chin and pulled you flush against him; his cock still inside of you as his cum seeped out around it.

“Welcome home, brother,” Your eyes fluttered and focused. You blinked dumbly as Thor stared up in horror from the courtyard; his men in similar confusion. “We weren’t expecting you so soon.”


End file.
